A Little Like This
by Issandri
Summary: Elsa didn't expect her first kiss to be like this.
1. A Little Like This

It was probably unhealthy for her mouth to be this dry. She couldn't hear anything but a buzzing static in her ears and her own breathing, although she felt more than heard it as her chest lifted and fell with alarming rapidity.

She tried calming herself down, but that didn't work to well. Being blindfolded was bad enough, but after her supposed "friend" Olaf had spun her around - giggling all the while, mind you - and shoved her into the hallway closet to await her doom, well, she wasn't exactly in a zen state.

Doom was probably a harsh word.

She was probably the only one who had dreaded coming to this "getting-to-know-you" party, something that began as just Anna and her close buddies and ended up with half the school at her friend Hans' house - although, the place was more like a mansion. She had already almost gotten lost, twice. Luckily, Anna had kept her close for most of the night, introducing her to people - as her _sister_, which was as nice as it was generous.

And then somebody had suggested playing a game. An innocent little game, they said, nothing wrong or scary about it.

Yet she found herself kidnapped, blinded, and locked away all in the name of this "Blind Date".

Elsa had never heard of it before, but seeing as she'd been home-schooled by her father and had only just transferred to a "real" school when he and her mother reconciled, that wasn't a surprise. Anna's life must have been very different from hers.

When Hans had described it, it didn't seem like a fun game at all.

"Just walk around," he had said, empty little smile of his gracing his lips. He honestly freaked her out a bit, but Anna liked him. "Like it's a normal party. And it still is! Except," he paused, and his gaze landed on Elsa as he smirked in a way she could only describe as sinister, "Every once in a while, two people will get blindfolded and put in the Date Chamber, and they can't come out until they kiss. And you have to kiss, or you'll spoil the whole thing."

Elsa's evening definitely felt spoiled already.

But still, here she was, waiting for the other victim to be shunted into the closet - "Date Chamber" indeed - along with her, trying not to hyperventilate and pass out.

She heard muffled shuffling outside the door, and could hardly stand from her curled position on the closet floor before it was hurled open and someone was pushed inside. They fell against her and her hands flew out automatically to grab them.

"Uh?" A high pitched squeak and inexplicable softness underneath Elsa's palm made her jerk away.

"S-s-sorry!" she squealed, backing up until she hit the wall of the tiny storage space and hugged herself.

"No talking!" A muffled, but deep voice came from outside. "Kiss and I'll let you out!" The voice was definitely deep and probably male, but Elsa didn't recognize it. She jumped when a hesitant hand felt its way along her wrist and up her arm.

After that all was quiet aside from her and her companion's heavy breathing.

The hand on Elsa's arm moved slowly to her shoulder and pulled her closer, and she whined, nervous and unsure that she wanted a stranger to take her first kiss in the dark. Even though it was a relief that said stranger was (probably) a girl.

"Shh," the hiss was more of a slow release of breath that Elsa could feel against her chin.

Elsa bit her lip and tilted her head down, heart beating fast in her chest. The stranger's arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer, and Elsa stepped forward in an attempt to assist only to step on the girl's toe.

"Hn!" A - cute, she admitted silently - grunt wooshed over Elsa's face.

"Mm!" Elsa hummed, trying to sound apologetic but not break the silent rule. She wasn't sure if it worked but the girl squeezed tighter for a moment before releasing her and setting hands on Elsa's hips.

If she was being honest with herself, Elsa liked that a lot.

She let herself tilt her head down a bit more, realizing that the other girl was so close she could feel the soft normal breaths puff over her lips. Elsa swallowed, a tight feeling in her chest accompanied by a strange warmth, and moved a bit closer, puckering her lips slightly.

She missed.

Her mouth brushed against the slightly rigid bridge of what had to be the girl's nose, prompting a nervous giggle from the both of them. Elsa felt the drag of skin beneath her sensitized mouth as the girl moved her head and tilted it so that their lips pressed against each other.

All Elsa could think was 'soft'.

The kiss was barely a brush at first, so light that Elsa wasn't even sure if they were touching yet. And then she was. She was very sure. She was sure that her insides lit up when the two of them met at the mouth and pushed closer, jostling in the tiny space to curl into one another.

It was over too soon but there was a shuddery breath against Elsa's lips and they were kissing again, this time a bit less soft but not any less amazing.

A tiny whimper built up in Elsa's throat as they moved against each other, arms wrapped around each other's waists pulling their bodies together, but she quashed it. She didn't want to ruin the star blazing in her mouth by making a sound. But when she felt something tickle and flick against her mouth, she couldn't help it. The whine escaped when she opened her lips to gasp, and suddenly there was something wet wriggling against her tongue and teeth. It felt strange, more interesting than good, but full of potential had it not been so… _enthusiastic_. She pulled away with a giggle and covered her mouth with her hand.

Then they were breathing again, the heaviness of their panting more excited than nervous, now.

She wanted to kiss her again.

But when she leaned closer to do so, the door opened, and the boy outside was talking.

"Okay you guys have been in there long enough, soooooh no."

"Come on Kris, it can't be that bad. Who is it? Aurora? Cindy?"

Elsa froze.

Beside her she felt the girl who took her first kiss move to take off her blindfold. She ripped hers off in time to meet wide, blue-green, _familiar_ eyes.

Elsa stared, and Anna stared right back, her jaw swinging low, lips still plump and wet from their "Blind Date".

"E-Elsa?"


	2. If I Had It My Way

"Oh my _god _Kris!"

Anna could feel her cheeks turning beet red as she stood next to Elsa, her _sister_, the sister she had just _kissed_. And _wow_, what the heck had _that_been - Anna snorted and turned her now-furious gaze on Kristoff. He looked as horrified as Anna felt.

"I didn't know! I didn't _know_!"

Ann felt like punching something - or some_one. _"This is so, _so _not funny! This is like, the opposite of funny!" Despite the funny feeling in Anna's chest. She swept the thought away - she could deal with her guilt later; right now, she had something a bit more tangible to deal with.

Kristoff paled and started backing up as Anna clenched her fist and raised it as she stalked towards him.

"I swear, I didn't know! Somebody said there was a girl in the closet, so I figured I'd be a good wing-man and-"

Anna groaned and dragged her hands down her face, blush retreating a little but still coloring her cheeks. "So, nobody knows who exactly was in there?"

"Uh," Kristoff looked to the side nervously. "I mean, whoever grabbed Elsa knows she was in there. And Sven knows I put you in there, I told him I was gonna do it."

Anna narrowed her eyes at him and looked him over before cracking her knuckles ominously, a shadow passing over her face. "You can't tell anybody. _Anybody_, Kris, not even Sven."

Kristoff sputtered and looked to the side again, crossing his arms. "It's not like Sven would tell anybody-"

"I. Do. Not. _Care_."

Anna growled low and Kristoff squeaked, looking like he wanted to run away or melt into the wall behind him as he pulled his beanie over his eyes. He was probably a head and a half taller than her, but she could be _scary_.

"You will not mess up Elsa's life just because you have to tell your best friend everything."

Elsa. Oh _gods_, poor _Elsa_.

Anna whirled and when she caught sight of her sister her heart dropped into her stomach and rolled around like a pig in stomach acid.

"Elsa..."

The older girl hugged herself tightly and tucked her chin against her chest, her eyes squeezed shut, biting her lip hard.

"I'm sorry," Kristoff whimpered behind her, and Anna glared at him over her shoulder.

"Go away, Kristoff," she snapped, sighing when he flinched. "Listen, it's not_totally_ your fault, but I'm still pretty mad, so... Please, just lemme talk to Elsa."

Kristoff slinked away and Anna turned back to Elsa, who seemed to have caved even further on herself but was staring up at Anna from underneath her eyelashes. Swallowing hard, Anna took a step towards her and Elsa flinched, nostrils flaring, pupils contracting. "I'm really sorry, Elsa... I didn't mean for this to-"

"It's okay!" Elsa squeaked, backing up and accidentally stepping back into the closet when Anna got closer. Anna's eyes flickered behind Elsa into the dark space behind her before looking back at the older girl.

"Elsa?"

Her sister finally took a deep breath and stood straight, fiddling with her hands in front of her but smiling reassuringly. "Honestly, Anna, I'm fine. It's fine. _We're _fine." Her eyes seemed to plead that her last statement were true, and Anna couldn't help but throw her arms around Elsa's shoulders and pull her into a hug.

"Of course we are," Anna cried, resting her forehead against Elsa's and smiling widely. "You're my sister and I love you a whole lot, Elsa. I'm sorry I dragged you to this party, I could tell you weren't having a good time, and then all this -"

"Anna, really, it's fine." Elsa's voice seemed a little distant, if not uncomfortable, and Anna pulled away to look at her older sister. Her lips were twisted up, but it really didn't seem like a smile to Anna.

"Sorry," Anna mumbled, her arms sliding off of Elsa's shoulder and flopping to her side. Elsa's smiled grew wider and, in Anna's opinion, more genuine, and the elder sister stepped forward and nudged her shoulder with her fist, catching Anna off guard and making her stumble slightly.

"Hey, we're sisters, right?" Anna only looked smiled back when Elsa slipped her fingers between Anna's and squeezed her hand.

"Right!" Anna punched the air with her unoccupied hand grinned. "This was awkward, but we can totally get past it. I mean, I'm awkward all the time."

"Yeah you are," Elsa agreed, her tone dead serious. Anna pouted at her, which drew a smile from the stoic mask, and tugged her down the hallway.

"Come on, _sis_, let's get back to the party and make sure Kristoff didn't blab to everyone. He's terrible at lying."

When Anna and Elsa got back to the main party, Kristoff was huddled in the corner with Sven. Anna made a beeline for the boys, navigating easily through the crowd, but in her narrowed vision lost Elsa behind her. There were probably fifty or so people, but Anna knew most of them - or at least knew _of _them - so she wasn't worried, per se, but she probably should find her sister as soon as she made sure Kristoff wasn't being an idiot.

Kristoff threw up his hands as Anna stomped over. "I didn't tell him!" he cried, flinching as though Anna had raised her fist at him again. Sven looked between them with amusement, but said nothing. The soft spoken boy didn't talk much; in fact, Anna had never heard him speak, but he was very expressive, so it was often his face said clearly what he was feeling.

Kristoff shot Sven a glare and grunted. "Nothing, buddy, it's dumb." They exchanged a look and Kristoff rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not starting drama!"

Sven shrugged and started munching on a piece of pizza from the plate he had piled high next to him.

"I knew I should have stayed home," Kristoff complained, grabbing the slice Sven was eating and taking a bite.

"Seriously?" Anna wrinkled her nose and put her hands on her hips. "There's plenty for you to have your own!"

Kristoff raised his nose and sniffed haughtily. "Best friends always share, isn't that right buddy?" Sven had already dug in to a second piece and seemed to be ignoring them. "Speaking of, your _best friend_ Hans is being his usual creep self on your sister."

Anna fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Honestly Kristoff, you know that you're my best - wait, what?" Kristoff nodded at the room behind her and she whirled around, searching wildly til her eyes landed on Elsa in the middle of the room, hands clasped together in front of her as she spoke with Hans with a small, polite smile on her face. She scoffed, not taking her eyes off of the two of them as she scolded Kristoff. "Hans is not a creep, Kris," she said, watching closely as her sideburn-toting friend spoke animatedly to her sister and she giggled. "They're just talking."

"Uh huh," Kristoff responded, his voice muffled from behind his mouthful of pizza. "Might wanna unclench your hands before you hurt yourself, fiesty pants."

Anna flushed and relaxed her fists, stuffing her hands in her pockets. She was glad her sister was making friends, but a part of her wasn't sure Hans was right for her. Maybe Kristoff was right. He _was _a bit on the creepy side.


	3. Won't Ever Get Enough

Hans was a great friend.

So was Olaf, and to some extent, so were Kristoff and Sven, although they were more of Anna's friends than Elsa's.

The problem was, they were all… boys. That wasn't necessarily bad, but there was a certain lack of, well, delicacy, when she was dealing with her guy friends. Hans wasn't that bad, but he had a tendency to want to "fix" everything; if she looked troubled, he'd insist on knowing what was wrong and how he could help. It was a little overwhelming sometimes.

Kristoff had trouble looking at her without going red or stumbling over his words, although that was probably due to his terrible lying skills and the fact that he was responsible for keeping one of her more sordid secrets. After two weeks, the was veritably begging to burst from his lips. At least, that was what she hoped. Guys blushing and being awkward around her was often an indication of coming discomfort and attempting to be polite and gentle when she let them down.

Olaf was just a huge goof, and while she loved his playful nature he wasn't someone she'd go to if she wanted a serious conversation. And, well… Sven wasn't one to go to for conversation at all.

And so, if she wanted to talk with a friend, about a relatively serious topic but didn't necessarily want a solution as much as a sympathetic ear, that left her sister Anna.

But she couldn't talk to Anna. Not about this.

It was infinitely frustrating, because she usually could talk to Anna about anything. She wasn't exactly the perfect listener - sometimes she got so excited she'd start babbling and it'd take drastic measures to get her to calm down and actually listen - but she was very attentive and supportive. And, babbling aside, knew when to just sit quietly next to Elsa, or hold her hand, or give her a long, warm hug.

Elsa hugged a bright yellow pillow to her chest, burying her face in it and groaning.

"Bad day?"

Elsa didn't look up from her fluffy hiding place at the sound of the bedroom door closing, merely shook her head and groaned again.

"Then why do you sound like you're dying?"

With a sigh, Elsa peeked out from the pillow, pouting at Mulan. "Excuse me, I do not sound like I am dying." She flushed when an amused smile flicked its way onto wry looking lips.

"Well," Mulan admitted, setting down the cups of hot cocoa she'd retrieved from the kitchen, "I haven't heard anyone's dying moans before, so I wouldn't know. But if I had to guess, they'd sound a little bit like you, desecrating my pillow after a bad day."

Mulan wasn't exactly a friend. They were in the same grade, had been paired up for an assignment, and the girl had invited her over to work on it. Elsa set her pillow aside guiltily.

"I was just joking," Mulan reassured, sitting next to Elsa on the bed and awkwardly patting the hand that was resting in her lap. "Feel free to yell into and slobber on my pillow all you need. I do the same thing when–"

"I really didn't have a bad day," Elsa interrupted, biting her lip and hunching her shoulders. "I actually had a really good one?"

Mulan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing, and Elsa was simultaneously grateful and disappointed.

"I, um," fiddling with the corner of the yellow pillow, Elsa stared down at the floor. This was going to be really awkward and it wasn't fair to burden Mulan with her feelings, but Elsa had no choice. She was going to explode. "I had a good day, but I kinda feel guilty about it? Because, I, um…"

The silence stretched on. Mulan stared at Elsa's bashful curling in on herself for as long as she could stand.

"You cut in line and got the last pizza burger at lunch? You made the cheerleading team, ensuring your best friend didn't get the spot? You won the science fair using your father's secret formula you found in a hidden room in your house?"

"Erm, no?"

Mulan nodded, her face serious. "I know what this is about."

Elsa blushed. "You do?" Her heart beat a little bit faster, and she wondered if Mulan had somehow heard the truth from Kristoff. As much as she knew that was completely unlikely, Elsa still felt her throat closing up as her eyes flickered around the room for an escape route. They were only on the second floor, and the window was wide open. She could limp away even if her leg broke-

"You presented as a boy so you could participate in a martial arts tournament and win back your family's honor."

Elsa's laugh was a bit hysterical, but she took a few breaths to calm down. "No! Who would ever do that?"

Mulan forced out a weak chuckle and cleared her throat. "Someone weird, obviously. Um, anyway. I've never really been anyone's confidante or anything but you can tell me what's up if you want."

Elsa hesitated. Obviously she couldn't tell Mulan the whole truth, even with her generous offer. But she could give her the gist of the situation and maybe embellish a bit with half truths. "Well, there's this girl."

Mulan raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. Elsa took this as a sign to keep talking, which meant she actually had to say words.

"We kind of… Well, we were at a party together," luckily Mulan hadn't been at Hans' house that night, "And we ended up… We were kind of close already, before the party, but just friends, you know?" Just friends and, you know, sisters.

"And…?" Mulan prodded.

"And we kissed." Elsa blushed hard at Mulan's encouraging smile - and the slight wag of her eyebrows - before hurrying along. "But it was an accident, and afterward it was kind of awkward, and neither of us really knew what to do so we kind of water-under-the-bridge'd it?"

"What about during?"

"Huh?"

Mulan leaned forward in her chair and Elsa scooted back onto the bed, her hand automatically reaching for the yellow pillow. "You said afterwards it was awkward. What about during?"

Oh. Elsa's eyes shifted to the side and she chewed on her lip. "Um." She hadn't really let herself think about the kiss. Every time she caught her thoughts drifting back to that closet she scolded herself and shook it off, busying herself with school work or something. But now… "It was warm," she admitted. "Soft. Nice." She could have said more, but she didn't want to embarrass herself.

"So…?"

"So, now I don't know what to do. Because I don't want to make things weird between us. Just because I liked it," Wow; saying that out loud made her heart clench in her chest, "Doesn't mean she did, and she's basically my best friend and I don't know if it means anything or if she's thinking about it."

"Did she freak out on you? Did she say she hated it?"

Elsa loosened her grip on the pillow and brought her gaze up from the floor. "Well, no…"

"Well," Mulan said, sitting back in her chair with a sure nod of her head. "I don't know the whole situation, but it's kind of obvious what you need to do."

Elsa bit her lip, trying not to feel too hopeful. Was there some easy answer she had overlooked while frantically over thinking everything like she tended to do? "Oh?"

"Kiss her again."


End file.
